Your Eurovision 10
|presenters = Poli Genova Christina Loizu|host = BNT|entries = 64|debut = -|return = |withdraw = |winner = Loïc Nottet - "Million Eyes"|col1 = #22b14c|tag1 = Countries that qualified for the Grand Final|col2 = #FF0000|tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the Grand Final|col3 = #FFD700|tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in this YE|map = map 3.png|disqualified = -|director = ESC Kuba & ESC Bulgaria|exsupervisor = ESC Kuba}} Your Eurovision 10, often refered as YE is the 10th special edition of Your Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Sofia, Bulgaria after DARA's victory in the YE 9 in Yerevan, Armenia. Bulgarian National Television (BNT) is official broadcaster of contest. Host city Host city is Sofia. Sofia is the capital and largest city of Bulgaria. The city has a population of 1.26 million, while 1.68 million people live in its metropolitan area. The city is located at the foot of Vitosha Mountain in the western part of the country, within less than 50 kilometres (31 miles) drive from the Serbian border. Its location in the centre of the Balkan peninsula means that it is the midway between the Black Sea and the Adriatic Sea, whereas the Aegean Sea is the closest to it. Sofia has been an area of human habitation since at least 7000 BC. Being Bulgaria's primate city, Sofia is a hometown of many of the major local universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies. Sofia is one of the top 10 best places for start-up business in the world, especially in IT technologies. Sofia is Europe's most affordable capital to visit as of 2013. Veune Arena Armeec is an multi-purpose indoor arena located in Sofia, Bulgaria. It has a seating capacity of 12,373. For concerts it can grow to 17,000. It was originally called Arena Sofia before the Bulgarian insurance company Armeec purchased the naming rights until 2017. There are 887 parking lots, 614 of them placed in a central exterior parking, 231 placed in near streets and 42 designated for disabled people. Designed as an universal hall for cultural events and sports, the arena could host up to 30 types of sports, including basketball, volleyball, handball, futsal, boxing, tennis, weightlifting, fencing and gymnastics competitions as well as concerts. The first major concert in the arena was held by Jean Michel Jarre, followed by artists Sade and Amorphis.The arena has hosted the 2012 European Taekwon-do ITF championship in May, followed by the 2012 Aerobic Gymnastics World Championships in the first three days of June. The city was previously awarded the 2004 edition of the event. During three days in February 2012 the arena hosted the Cirque du Soleil show Saltimbanco for the first time in Bulgaria. Between 9 and 11 November 2012 it also hosted the travelling ice show Disney on Ice, another debut for the country. The Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2015 was held in the arena on 21 November 2015, the first time a Eurovision event was held in Bulgaria. Arena Armeec recorded its first sold-out game on 9 June 2012, when 12,501 fans (128 more than the official capacity) came to see the Olympic qualification volleyball match between France and Bulgaria. Motto and logo Logo is beautiful note with slogan. Motto (slogan) is "The Sound Of Your Heart". The logo was made by the Your Eurovision Broadcasting Union (YEBU) and Bulgarian National Television (BNT). The motto (slogan) was selected by the BNT. Participation This is special edition because countries will send the songs that were on the YE selected by the place of each country. Quarterfinals Quarterfinal 1 Quarterfinal 2 Quarterfinal 3 Quarterfinal 4 Semifinals Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Semifinal 3 Grand Final Category:Your Eurovision